This project is designed to measure the effects of Arochlor-1254 induction of Sprague-Dawley and Fisher 344 rats. A 9000 x g post mitochondrial supernatant of livers from these rats is used to activate benzo(a)pyrene (BP), dimethylnitrosamine (DMN), and 2-amino anthracene (2AA) to mutagens in the Ames Salmonella plate test. Simultaneously, BP hydroxylase and DMN demethylase activities are being measured, as well as Cytochrome P448/450, aminopyrine demethylase, and analine hydroxylase. An attempt is being made to see if mutagenicity is an accurate correlate of microsomal enzyme activity.